


Perspectiva

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ask for Anon on Tumblr, M/M, Set on season one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Hannibal deambulan pero sobretodo se centran en un conocido profesor y agente del FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectiva

Abre la puerta a la hora acordada y con una leve sonrisa saluda al castaño de lentes que estaba en la sala de espera de su consultorio.

Otra sesión más con William. Cierra la puerta con suavidad y desvía la mirada por segundos, su atención se ve atrapada por el leve movimiento de los pantalones color caqui que el perfilador había decidido usar para la ocasión; parpadea y se encamina hacia su asiento, frente al agente.

Cruza las piernas mientras Will se deshace del abrigo que cargaba; una vez acomodado de igual forma frente al doctor, luego de pasear la mirada por la oficina, ambos se ven llenos de un silencio que a medida que compartían tiempo se hacía cada vez más cómodo.

Hannibal contempla como los hombros del profesor se tensan un poco debido a la espera así que decide hablar, solo para calmar los nervios del otro.

—Háblame Will. ¿Quién está en tu cabeza ahora? ¿Se trata de Garret Jacob Hobbs? ¿O más bien es el Destripador de Cheaspeak?—observa con curiosidad como el susodicho se tensa aun mas y se levanta de su asiento para comenzar a deambular por su oficina. Debía decir que estaba un poco sorprendido pero, cuando lo agradecía. Sin saberlo Will le había sido de gran ayuda para dejarse llevar solo un poco.

William se desplaza por la estancia, contempla con curiosidad algunos dibujos que estaban sobre el escritorio del psiquiatra.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Hannibal deja las manos en su regazo como un mero reflejo y sus ojos no paran quietos; sigue la silueta de Will a donde quiera que va. Sabe que debe ser cuidadoso pero al mismo tiempo no quiere serlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Will. El y solo él.  
Sus sentidos se veían abrumados por completo, aun podía oler esa espantosa _after shave_  que el castaño aseguraba recibía para navidad todo el tiempo y es traído a la realidad por la suave voz de ese que no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Hannibal se levanta de donde estaba y llega a su lado. —Ese era el internado donde estudiaba. —Will alza la mirada para verle por momentos y luego vuelve la atención a los objetos del escritorio.

Entrecierra los ojos tratando de contenerse, tiene que dejar a un lado esas ganas incesantes de esconder su rostro en el cuello del más joven y probar su sabor. Posa las manos en el borde del escritorio mientras Will seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, podía estar en cualquier lugar menos en estar prestándole atención, revoloteaba a su alrededor como un ave pérdida sin saber que él era el cazador al que debía temerle, ninguno de los otros asesinos con los que Will se encontraba día a día en su trabajo le hacía estremecer y dudar de si mismo como él lo hacía.

Si, Hannibal lo que más deseaba era que Will pudiese verle como en verdad era y hacerle estremecer y tiritar de expectación, de necesidad y deseo.

Humedece sus labios con delicadeza gracias a su lengua y se inclina hacia el otro cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que este irradiaba y su ojos se centran por completo en las facciones del agente. Su cabello castaño, lleno de rizos que danzaban rebeldes, que ansían tenía de pasear una mano por ellos e intentar dominarlos. Su fuerte mandíbula que se tensaba cada vez que su mente se dedicaba a trabajar y esos labios carnosos; lo único que anhelaba era adentrarse en ellos y atrapar esa lengua, que por experiencia, él sabía que podía ser venenosa y llena de comentarios mordaces.

Respira con lentitud y profundidad, el divagar en sus cavilaciones le estaba comenzando a afectar, él era un hombre centrado pero a fin de cuentas era humano y sus necesidades salían a flote, mueve las caderas hacia el filo del escritorio tratando de esconder su entrepierna que había decido cobrar vida.

—¿Doctor Lecter?—Will le llama en un susurro y gira el rosto solo un poco para poder verle, su voz escapa dulce y llena de ingenuidad.

Oh, que tortura. William era el único que podía dejarle en tal estado con tan solo llamarle, su sola mirada un tanto asustadiza por los horrores a los que se enfrente y como pequeñas sonrisas dispuestas solo para él salen a la luz cuando el castaño se siente seguro, porque Will descubre lo que es la seguridad estando en las cuatro paredes que forman la oficina del psiquiatra.

—¿Si Will?  
—¿Por qué me está viendo de esa manera?  
—¿De qué manera?—se atreve a inclinarse un poco mas y su voz llega en un susurro a los oídos de Will. Ve como el castaño cierra los ojos por momentos y aferra las manos al objeto que tenía en las manos, su escalpelo. —Ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte—habla de igual manera y con cuidado aleja el bisturí de sus manos rozando leve la yema de sus dedos.  
—¡Oh, lo siento—le ve girarse quedando al contrario y relaja los hombros. Lecter no pierde vista de todo ese espectáculo y hace uso de todo su autocontrol. Podía imaginar el posar los labios en aquella extensión de piel, podía saborear la esencia metálica de la sangre que palpitaba en aquellas venas.  
—No tienes por qué—en un arrebato alza el brazo y le roza la mejilla posando su mano tras su oído.  
—¿Qué hace?—Will le observa con atención y cuidado.  
—Solo quería arreglar tu cabello—sonríe casi imperceptible mientras repite la acción, cumpliendo su deseo. Acariciar el cabello del agente, el cual, aun en su estado de rebeldía tenía una suavidad inesperada—Hoy parece estar más alborotado de lo normal.

Retiene las ganas de sonreír de nuevo y con amplitud al ver como William es incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.


End file.
